Aracnofobia
Aracnofobia è un film del 1990 diretto da Frank Marshall ed è basato sul senso di repulsione e di paura che la maggior parte della gente prova nei confronti dei ragni. Trama Giunto dal Venezuela all'interno di una bara, un ragno velenosissimo arriva nella cittadina di Canaima, in California. Qui, insieme alla sua numerosissima prole inizia a seminare morte e terrore. Il giovane dottor Ross Jennings, da poco giunto in città, dovrà superare il proprio terrore verso i ragni ed affrontarli... Note Frank Marshall, debutta alla regia dopo essere stato produttore esecutivo per Steven Spielberg dai tempi di Poltergeist: Demoniache Presenze (1982). Spielberg e Marshall sono anche produttori esecutivi del film.Leonard Maltin, ed., Leonard Maltin's 2002 Movie & Video Guide. A Signet Book, 2001, p. 58. Marshall voleva fare un film che fosse simile a Gli uccelli di Alfred Hitchcock e, nel corso di un intervista, disse « Alla gente piace spaventarsi ridendo. A nessuno piace essere realmente terrorizzato. '»'Kenneth Turan and New York Times, "The spiders are No. 1 on this set; Working with a herd of erratic arachnids poses special problems for human actors," Edmonton Journal, 15 aprile 1990, pg. D.5 Primo film distribuito dalla Hollywood PicturesMichael Walsh, "Less-than-terrific tension in this failed spider's web," The Province, Vancouver, British Columbia: 22 luglio 1990, pg. 85., una delle tante diramazioni della Disney create per diversificare i propri prodotti; infatti alla base della fondazione della Hollywood Pictures ci fu il desiderio dell'azienda di mettere sul mercato dei film pensati per un pubblico adulto. Aracnofobia interpreta perfettamente le volontà della Disney di fare un horror per tutta la famiglia, che mostra qua e là qualche truculenza ma stempera il gioco con una sana dose d'ironia. Nacque così il genere definito "thrillomedy", misto di thriller e comedy.Bill Provick, "Arachnophobia fun- for those who can stand it," The Ottawa Citizen, 16 marzo 1991, pg. G.7. La regia di Marshall è misurata come si conviene, con qualche guizzo fotografico nell'incipit, quando al centro dell'inquadratura appare la maestosità delle Angel Falls venezuelane. La tensione, soprattutto nella parte finale, è ben resa. Sfortunatamente, Aracnofobia è un film troppo buonista per mettere davvero in pericolo i propri amati protagonisti e quindi per far sì che lo spettatore provi brividi genuini. Rimane il serafico piacere di godersi un horroretto da domenica pomeriggio, perfetto per introdurre al cinema di paura qualche anima acerba. Il film venne girato fra il 4 dicembre e l'11 aprile 1990. Le locations del film sono le Cascate Angel (Venezuela), Los Angeles e Cambria (California). Le scene a scuola sono state girate alla Coast Union High School. Gli studenti e lo staff della scuola furono usati nella scena della partita di football come comparse. Costato circa 31 milioni di dollari, il film fu un grande successo finanziario,"Here are the top 40 money-making entertainers; Bill Cosby No. 1 at $60M a year," The Ottawa Citizen, 18 settembre 1990, pg. D.7. guadagnando $ 53.208.180 ai botteghini"1990 Domestic Grosses," Box Office Mojo. URL accesso 19 maggio 2006. e guadagnandone altri $30.000.000 all'uscita del film in video. Nel film furono usati 374 ragni di Avondale (Delena Cancerides), una specie innocua della Nuova Zelanda. Spediti dall'isola dal Landcare Research di Auckland, non furono riconsegnati ai neozelandesi per ragioni di quarantena. I ragni grossi usati nel film invece sono delle tarantole mangia volatili ilo cui diametro (zampe comprese) può raggingere i 20 cm e più. Questi ragni, a differenza degli altri, possono mordere. I ragnoni nel film venivano maneggiati solo dall'entomologo Steven R. Kutcher. Il suono del ragno calpestato dal disinfestatore interpretato da John Goodman fu realizzato schiacciando un paio di patatine..Rick Gamble, "A stinging commentary," Expositor, Brantford, Ontario: 22 aprile 2006, pg. D.7. Il film suscitò le proteste di diverse persone amanti dei ragni, le quali ritenevano che il film dasse un'immagine pubblica negativa dei ragni.Jennie Punter, "HOPE 'THRILL-OMEDIES' DISAPPEAR AS FAST AS THIS FILM," The Whig-Standard, 27 luglio1990, pg. 1. Il ragno che cammina sullo schermo della tv, "impalla" una puntata della serie tv Casa Keaton. Nel 1990 è uscito nelle librerie un romanzo basato sulla sceneggiatura del film intitolato Aracnofobia e scritto da Nicholas Edwards. Il romanzo non ebbe però grande successo ed finì in breve fuori catalogo. Nel 1991 venne realizzato anche un videogioco ispirato al film e intitolato Arachnophobia per Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Commodore 64 e DOS."Arachnophobia," MobyGames, URL accessed 6 April 2007. Colonna sonora L'album con la colonna sonora del film uscì nel 1990. Esso conteneva sia la musica instrumentale del film sia canzoni come "Blue Eyes Are Sensitive To The Light" di Sara Hickman, "Caught in Your Web (Swear to Your Heart)" di Russell Hitchcock e "I Left My Heart in San Francisco" di Tony Bennett. # Blue Eyes Are Sensitive to the Light - Sara Hickman # Atherton's Terrarium (Score) # Arachnophobia - Brent Hutchins # Miller's Demise (Score) # Spiders and Snakes (Score) # Off Spring (Score) # Boris the Spider (Score) # Delbert Squishes the Spider (Score) # Spider and the Fly (Score) # Web Photo (Score) # Caught in Your Web (Swear to Your Heart) - Russell Hitchcock # Main Title (Score) # Don't Bug Me - Jimmy Buffett # Casket Arrives (Score) # Delbert's Theme - [[Tony Bennett # Canaima Nightmare - Poorboys # Along Came a Spider (Score) # Cellar Theme - The Party # End Title (Score) # I Left My Heart in San Francisco - Tony Bennett References Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film horror Categoria:Film horror con animali